Eddie Naka
Eddie Naka is a the game designer responsible for a large assortment of game franchises that have enthralled children for decades. However, upon the arrival of media tycoon Phillip Yates onto the gaming scene, Naka's company Nintega was handed a devastating blow. The primary target of Yates' Nexus Void Virus, Eddie Naka struggles to keep his wholesome game company alive despite the mysterious malfunctions that plague his harddrives. Fictional History Early Life & Legacy Eddie Naka and his company Nintega had been in the video game business for many years. Often attributed as the creator of the golden age of gaming, Naka created dozens of game franchises that managed to maintain popularity across generations. 2007 (PEH2) But all of that was in question, when Naka learned that every one of his games was slowly coming down with an untraceable virus that slowly wiped out the games, one level at a time. Even with the help of his right hand man Nick Oshima, Naka was unable to find the source of the bug and Nintega's future looked bleak. The source of this virus, known as The Nexus, was in fact new-coming rival game designer Phillip Yates, and his all-encompassing media company Macrohard Developers. Phillip created The Nexus to allow himself access to the Nintega library of games, so that he could slowly wipe them out and dominate the market. Luckily for Nintega, not everyone at Macrohard agreed with Phillip's underhanded methods. His vice president, Ms. Fiona Braddock chose gamers who were loyal to Nintega and reprogrammed the Nexus, allowing her to secretly send these gamers into the video game world. There, they could battle Macrohard's vicious characters, who protected the Nexus Virus as it swallowed the Nintega levels. Yates caught wind of this and decided to physically halt Nintega's progress, by kidnapping Naka and securing him in a holding facility within the Nexus Void itself. This turned out to be his undoing, as Fiona Braddock and one of her gaming loyalists, Miles Spectre made their way into the Nexus and rescued Naka. Having inside intel from his time spent with Yates, Naka told the due where they could find him and organized the rest of the Nintega loyalists already in the game world, to band together on Delta Halo. There, the gamers battled the Macrohard characters in a Macrohard game world, and were able to unleash Phillip's virus into his own harddrives. Upon exiting the game world, Yates was arrested and his company handed over to his his VP: Fiona Braddock. Fiona approached Naka with an offer to merge Macrohard and Nintega into one super company and Naka gladly excepted. The company has since thrived, developing new products, while continuing the legacy of the games that made Nintega famous so many years ago. 2009 (PEH3) After years of nothing but success for Eddie and Fiona, tragedy struck when Fiona's boyfriend Miles decided to use her Nexus Program to return to the video game world in an attempt to retrieve a missing supporter of Eddie's work, by the name of Ray Storm. When Miles was killed in the video game world, his body was found dead in Fiona's apartment. After Miles' funeral, Eddie told Fiona to take as much time as she needed to deal with the situation and proceeded to maintain things at Macrohard-Nintega. Fiona would not return however. Another death, the suicide of Eddie's old rival Phillip Yates, had inspired a revenge conspiracy headed by his widowed fiance Amethyst Barone. Fiona was taken captive and converted into a mindless soldier by Amethyst. After investigating the situation with his employees, Nick Oshima and former Nintega Supporter turned programmer Maya Moto, Eddie started to realize that something was amiss. He recruited the help of his overzealous niece, Claris Naka to enter into the video game world to collect intel, while he monitored things back on Earth. This too ended in catastrophe. Some of Eddie's own creations -namely the video game characters Shadow, Wario, & Waluigi- had betrayed him and allied themselves with Amethyst's army, in exchange for the promise that they would be brought to Earth and given physical form. These traitors captured Claris and chained her up in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Eddie remained unaware of this, until he received an unexpected visit from a no-longer-dead Miles Spectre. Miles informed Eddie of Claris capture, but also gave to him a data piece containing information she had collected from inside the video game world before her capture. Eddie and Maya studied the information and learned exactly what Amethyst's plan was: to merge the entirety of the video game world with Earth, giving herself full programming power and by association, omnipotence over the entire planet. Contained in these files was also the means to stop her. They learned that the Spartan Helmet of Master Chief contained the necessary codes to shut down the Omega Halo Hub, which fed power to the entire program Amethyst had created. Eddie directed Miles, Nick, and Maya to go to an old abadnoned building in Staten island, where Amethyst had activated the machine and stationed her warriors. He tasked them with aquiring the Spartan helmet and using it to shut down the program. He warned them however, that the program also granted Amethyst's warriors the ability to respawn and hence be nearly immortal. Only once the program was deactivated would the fight with Amethyst's army be a fair one. The trio left quickly, leaving Eddie to enter the video game world on his own, in an attempt to rescue his niece from his traitorous creations. Once inside, Eddie tracked his niece to the Mushroom Kingdom where she was being guarded by the Wario Brothers. Eddie, in the personae of Dr. Light and armed with two shot guns, demanded the release of his niece and left little time for hesitation on the part of his twisted creations. Eddie and Claris returned to Earth to find that Miles and the others had been successful in stopping the army, though it had not been without loss. After getting Claris the proper care, Eddie joined Miles and Fiona to pay their respects to those lost throughout the course of the Game Wars. It was then that Eddie learned that Miles and Fiona had become engaged. Fiona revealed that she was prepared to live out life with her existing fortune, leaving the Macrohard-Nintega Conglomerate in full control of her old partner Eddie Naka. As her replacement, Fiona suggested the timid Nate Valdez who had been the one to finally shut down the Omega Halo Hub with the Spartan helmet given to him by Miles. Eddie gladly accepted this replacement and with the help of Nate, Nick, and Maya, Eddie ensured that Nintega lived on as a symbol of innocence but also as a beacon of hope. Production Notes *Naka is played by Ed Merriam. *Naka is 1 of only 4 characters to have his surname revealed before the third film of the trilogy. :*The other 3 being Phillip Yates, Fiona Braddock, and Geoffrey Kicks. *Naka was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series, although PEH1 is the only film that does center entirely on the franchises of only his company. *Naka is 1 of only 5 major or supporting characters whose name is NOT derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe. :*The other 4 being Phillip Yates, Amethyst Barone, Nick Oshima, & Maya Moto.